


Never Enough

by NotMentallyStable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried lmao, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMentallyStable/pseuds/NotMentallyStable
Summary: "Be proud of yourself, Tooru. You're a great captain, you are a great player so don't look down on yourself. You are so talented Tooru so don't ever look down on yourself,""You don't understand! I messed up! I was supposed to lead our team to glory! But I messed up,"
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Never Enough

I was walking down the street, looking up at the billboards I see a familiar face. Ah, Oikawa Tooru. Champion volleyball player. "The Great King" is what they call him. I looked into his eyes and the memories come back to me.

  
_"Young love," Mattsun said as he wiped a fake tear from his face, "so sweet and playful." Hanamaki, beside him, snorted._

_"Oi, keep an eye on Oikawa, I don't want my sister having sex with that door," Iwaizumi said as he kept a lookout on the couple, as the three hid behind a bush. Iwaizumi, being an overly protective brother, spied on the two every now and then. Mattsun and Hanamaki don't really help, they're just there to watch the show. On the couple's side, however, Oikawa was talking about his future plans with his girlfriend._

  
_"Imagine this, thousands and thousands of people screaming, 'You did it Tooru! Let's gooo!' Imagine that," he said, eyes full of hope and imagination and overall, determination. She gleamed at her boyfriend. Never once did she look down on him. Never once did she say, 'You aren't good enough' and Oikawa loved her because of that. She was his sunshine, his beam of hope. He knew that she would always be there for him, and she was. She loved him and he loved her. "Don't let her go," Iwaizumi would say. "Never," was always his reply._

_"I will always be here for you Tooru, throughout your victories and downfalls," she would always say._

  
_Finally, in their third year, the spring tournament came. The third years' last tournament. Their last chance to play with their juniors who have always been here with them. Last chance to show everyone that they could do it. They fought with all their might. Sweat drenched their jerseys as they gave it their all. Soon, the ball fell in the court. Karasuno had won? Everyone gaped in shock as she looked at her boyfriend, Oikawa. Somehow, in his eyes, she saw that he was broken, lost. He had lost all hope. She dashed to the locker room as Karasuno celebrated their victory. She looked around at the seijoh team. Mattsun, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi dragged their feet out of the locker room. She didn't hesitate to pull them into a big tight hug. "You fought well," she smiled reassuringly. She knew that they were holding in their tears because their eyes had a look of sadness which she couldn't ignore. "He's still in there," Hanamaki said as he pointed towards the locker room._

_She gave them a pat on the back as she went in. As she walked in, she saw the captain, the person she had loved the most, slouching over the sink. "Tooru," she said._

_"What do you want?!" he shouted, "What do you want to say?! 'Oh you did your best, losers and winners are just labels,' " She frowned upon those words. That wasn't the Oikawa Tooru she knew. He wouldn't have said that he would usually be the first to encourage his teammates. But she knew he was exhausted, training every day without fail. Always pushing himself to be better when he already was. Somehow, he couldn't get the fact that they would always be proud of him. He wanted others to be proud of him, but he couldn't see that they always were._

_"Listen! We're all proud of you! We really honestly don't care if you win or lose! For months, you have been pushing yourself to your limits and you haven't taken a break," she started, ""Be proud of yourself, Tooru. You're a great captain, you are a great player so don't look down on yourself. You are so talented Tooru so don't ever look down on yourself,"_

_"You don't understand! I messed up! I was supposed to lead our team to glory! But I messed up," he muttered._

_"We're done," the brunette muttered._

_"What," she looked up._

_"I'm sorry, you're just a distraction."_

_Was she dreaming? Did he really just do that? Did she do anything wrong? Fuck, was he that prideful? Her heart broke into a million pieces as those words rang in her head._

_With that, she left. Running. She didn't care where the heck she would go but this feeling, this feeling of pain was far worse than death. Than anything you could experience. It felt like the world was dark and sad. She couldn't grasp the fact that her first love, the person she was there for, the person who kept rooting her on those cold winters, was no longer hers. She felt betrayed. The world felt loud all of a sudden. This feeling of heartache was a lot but as she walked back home, she painted a smile across her face, not wanting her brother to murder yet._

_"I hope you succeed, Tooru. I hope that one day, after all these years, you would realise that you had everything. I hope you'll realise that you were so much more and how much I loved you, only for you to break my heart." was the last text she had sent him._

A loud 'zoom' was heard from the road as moving car passed, snapping me out of my daze. I looked at that familiar smile full of happiness and pride

"Congrats Tooru," I smiled, "you did it."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried la don't @ me


End file.
